Earth One: Young Justice
by DukeBlueDevilsFan11
Summary: When the Justice League is called on a mission to Metropolis, they bring along their young partners as well. When they are left behind they go on their own mission and form bonds of friendship and they create something powerful, they create a team. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: _This is a re-imagining of the Young Justice team. Essentially the team is a mixture of some members of the original team, the teen titans, and maybe later other versions of the Young Justice team. I decided to place this team in the future of Earth-One of the new Superman and Batman graphic novels in the DC Universe so I could have a little more freedom with existing character in the DC universe, and what they might be like in the re-imagined Earth-One of the new Graphic Novels. Another note, anyone who is reading, I thank you for at least reading, but could you please leave a review, it would be much appreciated as this is my first long term story, and a big thanks goes out to those that have left reviews._

**Characters: **  
><strong>RobinTim Drake**- This version of Tim was made an orphan later in his life at age thirteen, and deduced the identities of Batman and Robin a few years earlier. Tim after living with his aunt and uncle until he was fifteen and met Dick Grayson, after deducing Dick's identity as Nightwing, was recruited as the new Robin for Bruce, now eighteen and with three years of experience as Robin under his belt Tim is the most experienced of the young heroes. Unlike the traditional Tim this version is more reckless and with a slightly darker outlook on life after the death of his parents but is still light-hearted around people he trusts and befriends. He still retains his great tactical mind, deductive powers, but has a more pronounced physical prowess, not relying on his bo staff as much with a more violent fighting style, he is also the teams' leader. Tim has a dossier on most young Superheroes, like Bruce does on the rest of the Justice League. New Earth-One Robin's costume is similar to the costume worn by Smallvilles' Green Arrow without the hood, in traditional red, black, with yellow trim with cape and re-enforced light carbon fiber armor and traditional mask.

**Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl**- Earth-One Kara's origin is similar to the Superman/Batman storyline in how Kara got to Earth, however she is chronologically younger than Superman as her parents were not on Krypton at the time of its destruction. After her family being under attack by an unknown force Kara's parents sent her to Earth to find her Cousin Kal-El, this force turned out to be Darkseid which led to conflict with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. After Darkseid defeated Superman took her under his wing as Supergirl, it was at that time she met Robin, her future teammate. However Kara is less sure of herself than in the comics, even after two years of fighting crime with Superman in Metropolis, she wonders if she can be the hero that her cousin is and this inhibits her from making some hard decisions as a hero. Kara wears her modern costume. Even though she is unsure of herself Tim looks to Kara for help and to lead the team with him because of her experience with Superman, and her own merit of ability. Kara like Tim is eighteen.

**Bart Allen/Kid Flash**- Earth-One Bart never had a problem with hyper-accelerated metabolism, instead his mother Jennifer Allen, a brilliant scientist gave Bart a specially engineered pill to give him the powers that his grandfather and cousin, Barry Allen and Wally West, both possessed. Bart is more level-headed than and not as impulsive as other incarnations. Though he is still the more reckless member of the team, he just isn't one to make a mess of a situation. His goal is to become the greatest Flash to wear the suit. This version of Bart's suit is color reversed being more red than yellow. Bart is one of the two youngest team members at sixteen.

**M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian**- Earth-One Miss Martian rather than being a White Martian is actually the Green Martian niece of the Martian Manhunter, and was brought to Earth from the Vega system, where her parents sent her to avoid the civil war on Mars, by the Martian Manhunter . She wears her traditional costume, and is also sixteen.

**Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy**- This version of Conner is a clone of Superman created by Cadmus Industries to take over for Superman should anything ever happen to him, but instead of being released by the Newsboy Legion, Superboy freed himself after a loss of power in Cadmus. After freeing himself, the at the time unnamed Conner heads to Metropolis due to his memories placed by Cadmus, after stopping a few petty crimes with excessive force Superman intervened and took Superboy to Smallville as Conner Kent to learn to use his powers, once his powers were under control Clark gave him the Kryptonian name Kon-El, and like Kara took Conner under his wing as Superboy. Conner is only one year into being a superhero but a valued team member. He wears his traditional black t-shirt with S shield, dark blue cargo pants, and black combat boots. He was aged to sixteen by Cadmus and is now seventeen.

**Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl**- In this universe Cassie's mother was an Amazon who lived on Themyscira, who conceived a child with Zeus. Raised to be a warrior from a young age, Cassie grew up idolizing Diana, wishing to be just like her. Wanting to be a hero like Wonder Woman she convinces Diana to train her, and she is given the title of Wonder Girl. After proving herself in battle she is given her own set of gauntlets and a lasso by Diana, as they fight together. This version of Cassie doesn't feel as inadequate as her mainstream version, never wearing a black wig or joins the team because of her crush on Superboy, as well as her last name being made-up as a secret identity. Cassie's costume is her modern version with the addition of a leather jacket and a tiara like Wonder Woman's, Cassie is also seventeen.

**Gotham City, August 28th, 4:47 A.M.**

The night was dark and calm, not a sound came from the streets of Gotham, something very out of the ordinary in such a violent and dark place, but even in the most serene and tranquil sea there is a wave to disrupt that calm. That wave in Gotham came in the form of a young man in not a very restful sleep, haunted by nightmares of a past he wishes to escape, but is destined to forever be a part of him. Images flashed through the boys mind, a middle aged couple happy and in love with their young teen-aged son with them, a nice family dinner, and explosion at their front door and a man cloaked in shadows entering their home, two gun shots and a young boys scream fill his nightmares, then a funeral, a young man saved in an alley way by a slightly older young man dressed in black and blue, the young man being brought to a large mansion, a figure dressed in all black however this one didn't frighten him he was there to help him, the last image his dreams showed him was a bat, large and dark flying straight at him. With a start, the young man was awake, his short black hair tousled, his body drenched in sweat and unbeknownst to him he had let out a small yell. Allowing himself time to gather himself the young man eventually got his breathing under control and slowed his heart rate, letting the bedding fall away from his bare torso and shorts clad legs, basking in the coolness of the room. The young man was Tim Drake, the adopted son of billionaire playboy, for cover at least, but most importantly Batman, and he like Bruce and Dick Grayson before him had lost a family to violence and crime, however Tim had lost them later in life and made no attempt to hide his anger, but under Bruce's tutelage learned to channel it and became Robin like Dick and a previous young man named Jason Todd that was spoken very little of to him, and under Dick's regained a sense of humor and became like his old self again. Listening to the quiet around him, Tim heard footsteps approach his door, and a hand turning the knob. Entering the room, was his and Bruce's butler and Tim's grandfather figure Alfred.

"I heard a scream Master Tim, are you all right?" That was just like Alfred, Tim thought, always coming to check on someone else, even in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine Alfred, just a bad dream."

"Well you should return to bed Master Tim, a boy needs his rest." Tim couldn't help but to frown at this, he didn't like being called a boy, he had seen too much to simply be called boy.

"I'm no boy Alfred, I'm Robin, I'm a hero. I've fought more villains than I can count, I know more martial arts than any other eighteen year old on the planet, heck I bench press about four-hundred pounds, and I've seen far too much to be just a boy Alfred, if anything I'm a man now." Conviction dripped from his words, as Tim stood to his feet, his eyes alight with pride in what he had become, a hero to a city, and at times the world, one of the few things he truly was proud of.

"I know Master Tim, but it's good to stay a boy for as long as you can, I know firsthand after all, I've handled two just like you." This brought a smile to Tims' face, he truly was counted among the Bat Family, but even though he was curious he didn't ask why Jason Todd wasn't counted among those Alfred included in the family. "How about some breakfast for you Master Tim?" However this plan was interrupted by a call on Tim's communicator, and of Course it was Bruce.

"Tim, trouble in Metropolis, a team of villains has teamed up and is plotting to blow up the foundation to four major buildings, normally this would be simply league work, but we feel it would be good experience if the younger generation came to watch, and we mean watch." Tim was already half way to the cave, his first time on a league outing he was over the moon about this.

**Metropolis, August 28th, 4:47 A.M.**

Much the antithesis of Gotham in many ways, the streets of Metropolis were bustling with life and vitality, even at such an early hour of the day. In keeping with the duality of the cities one of the young heroes of Metropolis was not asleep but very much awake, alone with her thoughts on her place in the world of heroes. This girl was Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent, also Supergirl, cousin of Kal-El or Clark Kent, Superman, and Kon-El or Conner Kent, Superboy. Sitting alone on the roof of the apartment building in which she lived, sharing one with Clark and Conner, Kara was looking down at the streets thinking about the people she protects along with her cousins, letting the wind blow her long blonde hair back and sooth her in her thoughts, she wants to be important to those people, like Kal, she wants to be the hero he is and help everyone just like he has, however she just can't help but feel like she isn't quite ready to be that hero yet, but someday. Kara thought about the boy of steel, Conner and how they both want to be just like Kal, not only did she consider the clone of Superman her cousin, but one of her very best friends and crime fighting partner. She also thought of one particular young hero, the boy wonder Robin, he was an inspiration to her as well, being so young but doing what he and Batman do every night, not being afraid of the fact he had no powers, she hadn't met him many time but she knew he was a true hero. Hearing footsteps from behind, she could tell by the force and weight it was Conner, this was confirmed when he took a seat beside her in his pajama pants and bed head.

"Penny for your thoughts Blondie?" The question brought a smile to Kara, which made him smile, a rare sight at times. Conner was well aware of his status as the misfit of the Kryptonians, by not being a natural Kryptonian he wasn't sure how his power would grow or what his limits were, as of right now he and Kara were equals, but even their power paled in comparison to Kals', his was an extraordinary power, almost god-like. Conner looked up to Kal, as he and Kara called their cousin, they only called him Clark when they were 'human' out on the streets of the city. Looking out over the city feeling the soft breeze against him was relieving and soothing to him, this city was a home to him and he wanted to protect it, and helping Kara, brighten up was one of his favorite parts of helping out, she didn't believe in herself enough in his opinion.

"I'm just thinking about our places here with Superman, and if we'll be the heroes that he already is." Kara explained running her finger through her bangs, pushing them out of her eyes. "I certainly hope we can, for the people of Metropolis, and the rest of the world."

"We will, we'll be the best super team since Kal and Krypto." Conner laughed, enjoying the corniness of his own joke.

"I'm not sure Krypto counts Conner." She said with a smile, they were both all smiles now until Clark floated up from the side of a building, all suited up for and ready to fight.

"We've got trouble, J'onn just contacted me a team of villains is targeting four Major buildings here, The Flash and Kid Flash are already here, Batman and Robin are on their way, J'onn is contacting Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl now and then he's on his way with his niece Miss Martian."

"All these young heroes are coming as well, why?" Kara was absolutely confounded, why were so many heroes her and Conners' age coming.

"I guess it means you two need to suit up." Kals' words brought a smile to both faces, their first time out with the league. Kara had a feeling this was the start of something special.

**Themyscira, August 28th, 4:56 A.M.**

Nights on Themyscira, are for the most part clear and calm, this night was no different, what was different was the young woman sitting on its beach so early, meditating and focusing her stength and will, preparing for her next battle. Cassie Sandsmark, the partner of Diana Prince better known as Wonder Woman, was waiting, waiting for something bigger than her, than Diana, than Themyscira. Cassie was waiting for something special to come along in her life, she loved fighting alongside Diana but she hardly ever left the island and she wants to be a part of the world, to feel like she belongs somewhere other than Themyscira. The soft wind flowed all around her, and Cassie felt that the gods had heard her and wished to help, perhaps the winds were bringing a solution to her, for something greater than all she had already experienced as Wonder Girl. She knew of other young heroes that were out in the world, and she longed to meet them, to find kindred spirits out there and form bonds like Diana has with the Justice League. Sensing a presence behind her, Cassie found Diana in her Wonder Woman gear, as well as a small smile on her face as she looked on at Cassie.

"Princess Diana, why are you dressed for combat?" This was it, this was the moment, it had to be something big for her to be called on at this time of the night by Wonder Woman.

"Metropolis is in Danger from a Supervillan team, major buildings are in jeopardy and the league has been called to help."

Cassie was intrigued by this, she wasn't in the league. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Batman is on his way with Robin, Flash and Kid Flash have already arrived, Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy live there so they're on the scene as well, and now J'onn and his niece M'gann are on their way now that they've contacted us, so suit up you just might make some new friends." Cassie was overwhelmed, she was going on a league mission with Diana, she did all she could do at this time, hug her mentor.

"Thank you." Then she was off to prepare for the trip to Metropolis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metropolis, August 28th, 5:57 A.M.**

The calm vitality of the city of Metropolis at this point was gone, replaced now with quiet panic as people tried to escape as quickly as possible from the heart of the city, now the streets were filled with chaos as villains were now running amuck in center of Metropolis. Four major buildings were now completely under the operations of teams of villains looking to cause the destruction of not just important places, but the lives of all those around the sites. However on their way was the only group that can stop them, the Justice League, along with their young protégés in tow. Meeting on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse near the edge of town were Superman with Supergirl and Superboy, Wonder Woman with Wonder Girl, and the Martian Manhunter with Miss Martian. They were awaiting the arrival of the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder as well as the two speedsters who despite being in the city were nowhere to be found at the moment. The bright crimson capes of Superman and Supergirl flapping in the early morning breeze, a flash of color against the dark black of the sky, seemed to be as loud as the ringing of bells in the tense quiet of the beginning chaos. Wishing to speak with the other two league members alone, Superman called them over to an adjacent building leaving the four teens in a tense situation as well, as aside from Kara and Conner none of them had ever met, so conversation was a bit non-existent. Looking over to observe the two Kryptonians Cassie made eye contact with Superboy, noticing the gaze Conner gave her a small smile, bringing a blush to the Amazons cheeks and a shy looking away from the young clone. Kara saw the look from the corner of her eye, a grin on her face at her cousins small action, Kara knew that Conner had a crush on this girl, after all the first time he met Wonder Woman he was in pure awe for at least two days afterwards. Think to break the ice Kara was about to introduce herself to the two new heroes, but was beaten to it, as Supergirl was met with an outstretched green hand in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Miss Martian, but my real name is M'gann M'orzz, or you guys can call me Megan since it's earthier than my Martian name." The young Martian rattled off as Kara grabbed her hand and shook it, she couldn't believe how bubbly this girl was, she almost seemed like she was a normal teenage girl from Earth. Conner looked like he was going to introduce himself to Wonder Girl, until the excited Megan took to talking again. "So there's four of us here but isn't The Flash here with Kid Flash and Batman and his sidekick Robin?"

"Don't call me a sidekick if you don't mind." Came the voice of a shadow figure from the corner next to an elevated doorway leading to the stairwell to the inside of the ware house, and stepping out of the dark was Robin. "I prefer the term partner when they mention my job working with Batman." The young man spoke, a smirk clear on his face as he shook the hands of the four teen, his hand staying locked with Karas' for just a few moments longer than the others as his smirk changed to a charming smile.

"So there is the fifth young hero to show up, but by Hera where is Kid Flash, I see Batman and Flash have joined our mentors but where's the younger Flash." It seemed no sooner than the words were out of the young Amazons mouth that a red and yellow blur was in the midst of the five teenagers. Now standing with his arm slung around the shoulders of Miss Martian was the bright suited Kid Flash.

"Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting but the main event has finally shown up, Kid Flash is here to show you slowpokes what a speedster can do."

"If you're so fast why were we here first thick head." Was Robins' only response, as he let out a short laugh followed closely by Superboy, Supergirl, and Wonder Girl while Megan held her hand out to shake the new comers' hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan."

"Well I'm obviously Kid Flash, but you can call me Bart or anything you want really pretty lady." Although Megan blushed, the rest of the young group groaned at the horribly blatant flirting by Bart. Making his introductions as fast as his feet, Kid Flash continued to try and impress Megan with his feats of super-speed that saved the day countless times in Central City, according to him at least. Conner was busy holding conversation with Wonder Girl, both getting their actual names out of the other. Robin couldn't believe it actually, Bruce had told him that he knew the names of the league members, and that they actually knew his name. Tim just wasn't sure if it was a good idea for all of them to be exchanging names, even if they were 'good' that could change at any time, and they become his enemies, or vice versa. Looking over to the building that the members of the league deployed on the mission at hand were currently stationed on, Tim wondered how they trusted each other so quickly in the building, within a week they divulged their true identities to one another, Robin was truly confused as to why Bruce would reveal himself to them so quickly, however his musings wouldn't last for too long as Kara gently floated over to drop down and stand beside him. Taking his eyes away from the group of heroes across from them, Tim looked to the blonde Superheroine beside him with a small smile on his face, he supposed talking to the Supergirl wasn't a horrible way to pass the time of the Leagues' discussion.

"So Robin, it's been a while since we met so it's alright if you've forgotten me, but it's really good to see you again especially since our first time out with our mentors on a league mission and all." She knew she was rambling, but this was how Kara was around Robin and Batman, they both seemed so aloof that she wasn't sure how to make conversation with either of them, and from the way his smile got bigger, she had made a fool of herself in front of the Boy Wonder. Covering her face with her hands to hide her blush of embarrassment Kara just turned away from Robin slightly, but Tim made sure to put a hand on her shoulder and turn her towards him again.

"Hey don't be embarrassed I ramble all the time too, it's really easy when you learn as much as I do with Batman. Heck I'm practically an encyclopedia of useless knowledge, of course some is useful." Before Tim knew it he was rambling now, and did his best to stop, because now it was Supergirls' turn to be laughing at him. "Anyway, of course I remember you, I remember Conner as well, it's kind of hard to forget the cousin of Superman, especially when she caught the thug I was after." That last statement brought a smile to her face, and Tim was happy he could turn her mood around. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand how the cousin of Superman, and a powerful Kryptonian could ever be so unsure of herself.

"My real name is Kara, and yours is?" Kara was certain after their little conversation she had connected enough with the young man to actually get a name, but what she got surprised her.

"My name is Robin."

"I know that's your hero name, I mean what's your real name?' Kara's question brought the group in a small semi-circle around the two. The curiosity of the four others peaked at the idea of knowing Robin's true identity. Kid Flash was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of knowing, so much so that the speed of his movements was creating a small breeze.

"Yea Rob, who's under the cool mask?" Bart, was eager, he knew Megan, Cassie, Conner, and Kara and he felt like he could trust them, but he wasn't sure he could trust Robin if he didn't trust them.

"Then the mask wouldn't really have much of a purpose then would it Bart?" A small laugh escaping Tim as he responded to the curiosity of the speedster. Conner didn't care to let out a much larger laugh than Robins at the masked boys response, while Cassie just patted the speed demon on the shoulder as she smirked at his dumbfounded expression. Megan, was the most understanding of Robins' reasons. 'It must be so hard to be a hero when you don't have any powers', the young Martian thought, she couldn't fathom how brave Batman and Robin had to be to go out into the night and fight villains when they don't have the abilities that she and the other young heroes had, like their mentors. Tim couldn't help but feel a little bad about Bart, he truly had walked into that one, the masked hero thought, but what he felt even worse about was the look on Karas' face. It was one thing Tim hated, making a pretty girl sad, but he had to protect what semblance of a normal life he had created in Gotham and to do that he had to keep Tim Drake and Robin separate. The groups' musings weren't long as their mentors were returning to the group. The faces of the League were nothing short of the epitome of seriousness, especially Batmans', but that was nothing new Tim thought with a short smile to himself.

"We've identified the four main targets of the group; The Daily Planet, Metropolis Bank, Centennial Hotel, and Goldstar Inc.. Cheetah and Penguin are in Goldstar, Wonder Woman and I will focus there, Metallo is in the Daily Planet so Superman will take that location, Mirror Man is in the bank so the Flash will take that location, Martian Manhunter will take on Rama Khan at the hotel."

Tim was confused, where did they fit into the plan. "Yea Batman that's good that we know who's up to all of this, but what do we do?"

"You'll all stay here and observe over video footage you will receive on this monitor from our communicators." Batman, in his cool matter-of-fact tone, said as he pulled out the small monitor from a clip on his utility belt. This didn't help the demeanor of the young heroes, all of whom had looks of pure anger at the thought of not being included in the fight.

"Superman You can't be serious we are here to help, not to sit on the sideline." Conner exploded, his fists balled and his body trembling from the anger of being told to sit out the coming mission.

"Uncle J'onn, you can't really have brought me all the way here just to sit here and watch all of you fight, I've seen you fight before Uncle and I think I can be out there with you to help, isn't that what we've been trained for?" Megan couldn't help but raise her voice, the thought was outrageous at not being able to participate in this mission.

"Batman this is so unfair, we deserve this."

"No Robin, this mission is observation only I told you that earlier."

"We can do this, this is what we've been trained for."

"I said no that's final."

Cassie was stunned at the revelation as well, she couldn't believe Princess Diana didn't have enough faith in her to take her along on the mission at hand. It was in Cassies' blood to be a part of the fight, she was an Amazon after all. "Princess please reconsider, you know I have the right training for this, you were the one who trained me to be a warrior, please we can do this." However her pleas fell to deaf ears as the league members just turns and went off in the darkness to their target destinations. Kara during the whole argument hadn't noticed how hard her grip was on the metal railing on the warehouse roof, as she had completely crushed it into the shape of the inside of her fist. She could feel the stinging of tears at her eyes, were they really not trusted to help when so few villains were involved. Although she knew Kal could handle it, Kara couldn't help but think about how Metallo could be a very pesky opponent. She wasn't the only one upset though, Conner was looking downcast with his arms crossed, Cassie had her head against his shoulder as she fought the tears of anger. Bart had stopped moving completely and had an arm around Megans' shoulders to stop them from shaking in anger. However it was Tim who was the most upset, three years under Bruces' tutelage and what did he get, nothing but the shaft on his first time out with the league. It wasn't that dangerous, the masked hero though, it's not like Lex Luthor was involved somehow, and then it hit him, Lex Luthor. The largest major building in Metropolis wasn't targeted, LexCorp, and if those buildings were destroyed Lex would gain money from insurance investments Tim knew Lex had in them, of course it would be him, and then another idea hit Robin, go after Lex and take him down, that would show Bruce he knew what he was doing, heck it would show the League that all of the young heroes knew what they were doing. Tim placed a calming hand on Karas' shoulder pulling her to his side to face the others.

"Guys I've got it all figured out, Luthor is behind all of this, he has everything to gain from these buildings being destroyed, like more money for his weapons, but we can stop him." This perked up the rest of the teens, Kara had a glint in her eyes, Conner got his grin back, Megan and Cassie had looks of determination, and Bart was back to constant motion.

"All right Supes, Wonder Girl wanna race to LexCorp, I'll show ya what fast really looks like." Conner and Cassie were all smirks as the accepted the challenge.

"It's obvious who'll win, as the clone of Superman I never lose."

"Well as the protege of the Princess of the Amazons I never lose."

"Sorry to disappoint you two but as this is our first mission I would like to continue my winning ways as the king of speed, so try and keep up."

"Oh, can I join as well I'd love to race with all of you, I was always fast on Mars I'd like to try on Earth as well."

"Of course gorgeous it would be my honor to race with you."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the scene as they all sped off towards the center of the city, LexCorp. He didn't notice until he heard a cough, but Tim still had his hand on Karas' shoulder, holding her a little too close for friends. Letting her go, as his face was turning a little red.

"So, uh, you ready to go Kara?" Tim stuttered, trying to shake off his earlier embarrassment. While Kara wished he hadn't been embarrassed, she liked Robin, he was determined and strong willed, a good leader, and part of her wished he was still holding her.

"You know I would, but it's hard to follow a leader you don't really know, let alone what his name is." Kara knew she was baiting for something she probably wouldn't get, but it didn't hurt to at least try one last time. Tim decided to just give in, if he had to look at her sapphire blue puppy dog eyes he wouldn't last much longer anyway, if Bruce can do it so can he. So he took off his mask, revealing his ice blue eyes.

"My name is Tim Drake, it's a pleasure to meet you Kara..."

"Kent, Kara Kent, my Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El. It's very nice to meet the real you Tim."

Tim couldn't help the smile that came over him, he really had just introduced someone to the real him. He couldn't lie it felt great to share his secret with someone else, and he wasn't sure why he was glad it was Kara but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting Luthor, as Tim placed his mask back on his face. "Alright we've got a mission, whether the League likes it or not." So the two teenagers moved out, black spots against the light of the moon, both ready for whatever the coming mission could throw their way. Afterall not much can stop a member of the Bat Family or Super Familt, especially if their together.


End file.
